Warrior cat Fanfics (Straight 18 warning)
by Canadakingz
Summary: Umm... yea just read. xD
1. Shadestar and Heartdrop

Shadestar walks the around forest, the grass is soft under his paws and the trees hide the sun's rays. The leafs on the trees are wet with dew. He stops as he sees Heartdrop.

Heartdrop was sunbathing in a clearing, seeing Shadestar, her crush. Her ears grow hot and she closes her eyes quickly.

Shadestar looks at the ShadowClan Warrior. His heart start to beat faster and he puffs out his chest. He walks over to her with a warm smile

"Hi Heartdrop".

Heartdrop opens her eyes, panicking slightly

"U-Umm… H-Hey Shadestar…"

He smiles, his amber eyes sparkle, and his heart beats faster with every word.

"How are you?" He says, trying not to show how excited he is to talk to her.

"I-I'm go-good. Y-Yours-elf?" Heartdrop chokes out, her ears hot and blushing wildly.

"I'm fine, My deputy just died though…" Shadestar sighs but it doesn't bother him, Clawstrike was only deputy for 4 moons and he wasn't the nicest cat.

"O-Oh… I'm sor-sorry." Heartdrop panicked more, on the verge of tears on how embarrassed she was.

"Wow…" Shadestar stares into her lime green eyes with a smile.

"W-What?" Heartdrop tried to calm down.

"Your eyes… they look amazing" Shadestar says as he stares at them more.

"O-Oh… thank you…" Heartdrop glances at him, then looks away again.

Shadestar smiles and walks around her.

"And your fur, Its the best fur I've ever seen" Shadestar hopes she flirts back, so then he'll know if she likes him too.

"R-Really? Well… I've never seen muscles as big as yours…" Heartdrop blushes even more, glancing at him again.

Shadestar's eyes widen and he looks at her for a brief second but looks away.

"T-Thanks… But Your tail is so smooth, I think its great" Shadestar looks back to her.

Heartdrop paws at his paws and purrs for a second "Your fur is so soft…"

Shadestar smiles and purrs, walks over to her and rubs against her.

"Am I really that soft?" He smiles, liking the idea he had so he can get closer to her.

eHeartdrop blushed wildly "Mhmm…"

"Your fur is soft to" Shadestar stands beside her, they're pelts touching.

"Shadestar i love you!" Heartdrop gasps, blurring out and regretting it right after she said it.

Stadestar blinks, staring at her. He wasn't expecting her to say it this easy if she even would say it.

"Umm...I.."

Heartdrop suddenly burst out crying, flopping to the ground.

"Hey, Heartdrop hey… please, don't cry…" Shadestar walks closer to her and bows his head a little bit in front of hers.

"Please, let me see your face.." Shadestar smiles.

Heartdrop lifts her head "I-I'm sor-"

Shadestar licks her muzzle before she finishes.

"I love you to" Shadestar says and lightly head buts her.

Heartdrop gasps, then smiles and pushes him down, giggling. "Really?"

Shadestar laughs as he falls down. "Yes! Of course, who wouldn't?" He licks her muzzle again.

Heartdrop could not believe this was happening. She purrs loudly and cuddles up next to him.

"I-I… thank you Shadestar…"

Shadestar Purrs and pulls her closer.

"Why are you thanking me? You're perfect" Shadestar smiles and licks her ear.

"No one's perfect…"

Heartdrop purrs and nuzzles his neck, purring like mad.

Shadestar licks her.

"I know, your perfect"

"No I'm not… I'm just special." Heartdrop smirks up at him.

Shadestar smirks and moves his hips, moving a rock from under his back. As he moves his erected member rubs against her belly.

Heartdrop's eyes widen in shock, then she giggles.

"Someone's happy…"

Shadestar's checks heat up in embarrassment.

"Well...I umm"

"No need to explain. I understand." Heartdrop smirks devilishly. "But. first i need to find your soft spot…"

"My soft sopt eh? Well good luck with that" He smiles and lets her try and find it.

Heartdrop giggles "I'll have fun finding it out…" She licks between his ears, then on his cheek.

Shadestar smiles as she licks her, purring but they are not his soft spot.

"Not there? Alright…" She licks his neck, slowly lowering to the spine part of his neck.

Shadestar starts to shudder and moans a little as she licks his neck spine.

"Found it…" Heartdrop mews sexily, slowly licking his soft spot.

Shadestar moans softly as she licks his neck, he start to rub her underbelly with his member.

Heartdrop gasps and moans lightly "You seem to have found mine…"

Shadestar smiles and rubs faster, and licks her neck as well.

Heartdrop licks rapidly at his soft spot "Mmmmph…."

Shadestar shudders and can't take it anymore "Ughhh!" He flips them over but doesn't stop licking her neck.

"Take me Shadestar…" Heartdrop moans, wrapping her paws around his neck.

Shadestar slowly slides his member in her core, puffing as he does.

Heartbeat gasps and moans "Mmm…."

Shadestar thrusts slowly deep inside her core, moaning with every thrust.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Shadestar! Faster!" She moans, arching her core into his member. Making it go deeper into her.

Shadestar thrusts faster and faster, speeding up as each thrust goes deep into her core.

"Oh yes Shadestar! Yes!" Heartdrop moans/yowls, wanting him more then anything else in the world.

"Heartdrop...Have my kits, please" Shadestar thrusts even faster, loving her moaning and how she yells his name.

"Of course Shadestar! Anything for you!" Heartdrop moans louder, licking the bottom side of his neck.

As she licks the bottom side of his neck, Shadestar thrusts insanely fast and he is close to climaxing.

"Oh! Heartdrop, I'm close"

"Be the father of my kits! Do it! I need you so bad!" Heartbeat moans, cumming.

Shadestar feels her cumming and he starts to climax, thrusting deep and slow to push it deeper inside her.

"Mmmm… fill me up…" Heartbeat moans, relaxing more now.

Shadestar slows to a stop, panting, and he looks into her eyes.

"I love you Heartdrop!" Shadestar pulls her closer to him, making one last thrust for the night.


	2. Darklight and Furystrike 1

**Prolog**

Darkpaw lay in a heap just inside Bloodclan territory. Blood was spattered on her pelt, along with all over the ground. Two dead cats lay a little ways off. Furystrike had scented blood. Tilting his head he trots towards the scent. Darkpaw's eyes barely opened, her breathing rapid and irregular. "H-help...s-somebody…" She coughed out, before her eyes fell closed again. Furystrike saw Darkpaw. He gasps and sprints to her. Darkpaw didn't respond; she was out cold. He starts to lick her face repeatedly, trying to wake her up, as well as to warm her. Darkpaw whimpered softly in her sleep, multiple wounds present on her face. He tries to clean the wounds the best he can. Praying to starclan she was not hurt to badly. Darkpaw's eyes slowly blinked open, groans of pain following shortly after. "Urngh…"

"What happened?" He whispers, still cleaning her face.

She looked up weakly. "F-Furystrike?" She whispered.

"Yea?" He lifts his head, looking down at her with sadness and a bit of anger. It was gentle anger though.

"F-Furystrike…" She mewed weakly, her head falling to the ground. "G-get me home...p-please.."

He nods and picks her up by her scruff, running to camp. He tries not to hurt her while he does so. Darkpaw fell asleep while she was being carried, a very soft purr in her throat.

-Twenty minutes later-

Furystrike lays down beside Darkpaw after she had been treated by Littlestrike, the medicine cat of Windclan, waiting for Darkpaw to wake up. Darkpaw's eyes blinked open again, but remained more open. "Oof…" She mewed softly.

"Hey, you ok?" Furystrike was happy to see that she was awake.

"Furystrike?" Darkpaw looked over at him and smiled, her head falling towards him.

"For the third time. Yea, it's me." Furystrike purrs, cuffing her ear softly.

Darkpaw giggles and swipes at him, purring. "Thanks for getting me out of there…"

"No problem. What happened? If you don't mind me asking." Furystrike chuckles.

"It's a long story, but I bet you of all cats would like to hear it…" Darkpaw giggles and smirks at him.

"Dang right I would." Furystrike smiles and licks one of her worst wounds.

Darkpaw whines as he licks the wound. "Let's go for a walk, I'll tell ya then." She purred.

"Alright, I'll help you walk." Furystrike gets to his paws, offering a shoulder to her.

"I can walk just fine, ya furball." Darkpaw stands up and shakes off, starting towards the entrance of the Medicine Cat Den.

"Nu-uh, not after the battle you had." Furystrike chuckles, forcing himself to help her.

Darkpaw play hisses, trying to get off him so she can walk on her own. "You don't even know if I had a battle, you flea-ball!"

"Guessing by the wounds and blood I can make an accurate guess." Furystrike smirks challengingly, letting her walk on her own.

Darkpaw purrs and walks on her own. "You know the cat named Melt...right? He's a Bloodclan cat."

"Mhmm, what about him?" Furystrike sets his eyes on her.

"Well, I was going for a walk earlier today, and I saw him...kill Rising and Cinder…" Darkpaw's eyes closed, a few tears dropping to the soil.

Furystrike nuzzles her, a wave of sadness hitting him as he remembers Rising. "Oh…"

Darkpaw purrs softly, leaning into Furystrike. "I-I saw him d-do it...and I just s-snapped...I don't remember much past that, other than him running off hurt and me collapsing…"

Furystrike nuzzles her cheek warmly. "I'm sure Rising and Cinder are more peaceful where they are now then when they were here."

Darkpaw smiles again, her eyes closing. "Th-thanks Furystrike…Anyways, that's really what happened. I saw Melt kill them, and...I nearly killed him myself. I let him leave alive."

"Good, who knows. Maybe someday he'll change." Furystrike chuckles, not convinced by his own words.

"Well, what are we teaching if we deal with killers by killing?" Darkpaw smiles, her gaze shifting upwards to the horizon.

"True. But sometimes, you need to kill. Even if everything you've learned says against it."

Darkpaw turns to him with a smirk. "Guess we'll have to agree to disagree, eh?"

Furystrike smirks too, and nods. "I guess so."

Darkpaw presses her forehead to his chest. "Furystrike...really, thank you for taking me home…"

"No problem. What kind of mentor and friend would I be if I didn't?" Furystrike purrs and licks her ear.

Darkpaw purrs and paws at Furystrike, giggling. "Who ever said you were my friend, you big fatty?"

Furystrike play growls and bats at her paws gently.

"So, oh wise mentor, are you ever gonna give me my assessment?" Darkpaw smirked, teasing him. "It's 2 months past when you were supposed to."

"I would if you'd stop giving me heart attacks and passing out." Furystrike teases. "Don't worry. I'll give you it tomorrow."

"Really? Y-you promise?" Darkpaw purrs, jumping around out of excitement. Her wounds were forgotten.

"Yea, just stop jumping around! Your wounds will reopen!" Furystrike playfully growls again, smirking.

Darkpaw frowns, her ears dropping back. "Awww….."

Furystrike rolls his eyes, laughing. "Wanna get back to camp? Or watch the sunset?"

"You know darn well what I want." Darkpaw smirked, her tail flitting about.

"Oh, let me guess… training?" Furystrike's smirk grows.

"Yep!" Darkpaw giggled, whapping his nose with her tail. "I'll settle for watching the sunset though."

Furystrike's smirk turns into a smile. He loved watching sunsets, especially since he had led them to his favorite viewing point. Darkpaw sat down beside Furystrike, gazing at the setting sun. A soft purr comes from Furystrike's throat as he enters the mode he turned into everytime he looked at the setting sun. A relaxed smile crept onto his face, and his heartbeat slowed.

-2 Days Later-

Darklight sat in front of the clan camp, a giant smile on her face. "I can't believe I'm a warrior now…"

Furystrike sat behind Darklight and smiles. "Well believe it, cause it happened." He laughs.

Darklight whipped around and smirked, her paw connecting with his jaw but not causing damage. "Don't you know never to sneak up on a warrior?"

"Just did. What'chu gonna do about it?" Furystrike smirks teasingly, laughing.

Darklight pounced on him, grabbing him by his shoulders and forcing him backwards onto the ground. "I'm gonna force you to do something you'd never do otherwise." She smirks.

Furystrike kicks out her legs, making her unstable. He rolls her over, now pinning her. "And what might that be?"

Darklight snapped her front paws up, freeing them. She pushes him over by his belly, repinning him. "I'm gonna make you go on a date with me! No-one's ever taken me on one before!"

"Oh, really? I guess I can't really say no." Furystrike cuffs her ear.

"Well you caaan, you'll just make me super sad…" Darklight play-frowns.

"No, I can't reject you." Furystrike purrs.

Darklight blushes and smiles, rolling off him. "Let's go!"

Furystrike laughs and gets to his paws, thinking this was some kind of joke. He follows her.

"C'mon, teach me about what a date is. I seriously don't know what they are." Darklight frowned.

"It's where the Tom takes the she somewhere nice and flirts with her until the she-cat is blushing a lot. Then they lick each other. After that they go back to camp and hang out for a bit."

"...That sounds stupid, but I have to try it first." Darklight smirks. "Take me on a date, peasant!"

"That's no way to treat your deputy." Furystrike smirks and bats her ear, taking her to a beautiful cave.

"You and I both know that I'd treat you like this even if you were my LEADER." Darklight purrs and follows, her jaw dropping when she reaches the cave. "W-woah…It's so pretty here!"

"Not as pretty as you." Furystrike smirks and swishes his tail, trotting in.

Darklight giggles and bats at his ears. "Oh shaddup you."

"Nupe, to bad." Furystrike bats back at her, lapping some water from the mini pond at the back of the cave.

Darklight laughed and padded over, lapping some up too.

Furystrike brushes pelts with her. To be honest, he was new to this whole flirting thing.

Darklight blushes and turns, pressing her nose to his cheek. "Am I doin it right?"

"So far you're doing good." Furystrike chuckles and presses against her.

Darklight purrs lightly, smiling. "I guess this dating thing is okayyy."

"Aww, I'm not good enough for it to be great?" Furystrike teases, licking her cheek.

Darklight giggled and purred, blushing a little more. She turned and licked his cheek. "Not sayin that, just sayin I'd much rather train. Oh, I have a really weird question for you. I honestly don't expect you'll know the answer, but I'mma ask anyways. If that's alright."

"Ask away." Furystrike purrs, laughing at the part about rather training.

"Okay, so I have this really weird feeling down near my...butt, kind of. It's been buggin me for a while, but I've just kind of ignored it. What is it?"

Furystrike half sighs as it's kind of an awkward subject "That means you're in heat. And there's only one solution."

"And that solution is…?"

"Umm… well. At first it will hurt. I think. But it will get better as it goes on. You ready?"

"Hang on, what?"

"I said, i will hurt at first. But it will feel better as it goes on."

"What will? You're confusing me…"

Furystrike sighs. "I'm going to be doing things to you which may be a bit weird but you'll like it more and more as it goes on."

"What things are you going to be doing, Furystrike?" Darklight backed up a bit, confused.

"Just… calm down. I'm going to make the annoying feeling go away in your core."

"My core?" Darklight tilts her head.

Furystrike sighs. "It's the thing that's making the annoying feeling."

"Ohhh." Darklight blinks, staring up at Furystrike. "Wait...is this that thing called mating I keep hearing about?"

Furystrike nods. "In order to make that feeling go away you need someone to mate you."

"Well Furystrike, I hate to tell you, but I don't really want to mate with a tom. Nothing against you, I just...don't go that way. I'll figure something else out, please don't be mad at me."

"I could never be mad at you. I just want to help."

"I know, Furystrike. Thanks for trying to help, and for explaining that all to me." Darklight smiles and licks under his muzzle. "C'mon, let's get back to camp."

"Wait a second. How about I help you… just this once. Then I help you find a girlfriend."

Darklight had already started for the entrance, but stopped and turned to Furystrike. "So lemme get this straight. I let you 'help' me this once, tossing my sexual preferences aside just once. After that, you actively help me pursue them?"

Furystrike nods. "And I'm not doing this because I like it. I'm doing it because I want to help."

Darklight raises her head, thinking it over awhile. "Promise you're just doing it to help? And I have one other stipulation. I don't want kits."

"I promise I'm only doing it to help. And don't worry. I won't give kits."

"Well...alright. I trust you Furystrike, more than anyone else." Darklight smiles and pads up to him. "So what do I have to do?"

"I guess I'll just get you warmed up… Get into a hunter's crouch. Just lift your butt and tail."

"Alright." Darklight drops low to the ground, her tail and butt lifted. She started blushing. "I feel like an idiot."

"It's what to have to do." Furystrike licks her core, trying to get it wet before he starts.

Darklight gasps and claws at the ground. "This feels so weird…"

Furystrike licks again "It'll get better. Don't worry."

Darklight closes her eyes, trying to picture a pretty she doing this to her.

Furystrike puts his tongue in, swirling gently along her walls.

Darklight started to purr, a soft moan escaping her lips.

Furystrike puts his tongue in a bit deeper, hitting the edge of a soft spot.

Darklight moaned louder, her core growing damp. "Mmm mommy, I like that…" She was lost in her own sexual fantasy now.

Furystrike ignores whatever the hell she meant by that, pull out his tongue and mounting her, his member rubbing against her core.

Darklight blinked out of her little fantasy when she was mounted, feeling weird again. "Just do it and get it over with…"

"I don't want to make you feel awkward the whole time. Try to re-imagine what you were thinking." Furystrike slowly pushes his member in her core.

Darklight grits her teeth lightly, then whines in pain. "She-cats don't have MEMBERS…" She groaned, clawing at the ground.

"It'll get better soon. I promise." Furystrike starts to slowly thrust.

Darklight tries forcing the image of the she back into her head, but with her using her tail instead. She moans quietly, almost able to feel a tail inside her core instead of a member.

Furystrike thrusts a bit harder, getting closer to her barrier.

Darklight moaned a little more, her fantasy driven into her head again. "Oh mommy, faster!" She purred.

Furystrike goes faster, guessing by mommy she meant him. He pounds on her barrier.

Darklight gasps and freezes up, wincing. "Ow ow ow.." She scratches at the ground again, biting back growls.

Furystrike does one really hard thrust, breaking it down and letting out a silent groan.

Darklight cries out, scratching at the ground angrily. "Son of a…!"

"It's ok... it'll feel better from now on."

"Then make it fucking feel better already!" Darklight hissed angrily.

Furystrike starts to thrust normally, going a bit faster.

Darklight forces herself back into her fantasy, despite her aching core. "Erngh…"

Furystrike starts to get into it, making it pleasurable for her.

Darklight feels a shiver run through her, starting from her core. She moans softly. "Mommy…"

Shivers run down his spine too. Furystrike holds back the urge to pull her closer.

Darklight moans again, her head picking up. "Oh mommy…faster…"

Furystrike could not hold it back anymore and wraps his paws around her shoulders. Pulling her closer and thrusting faster, licking her ear.

Darklight gasps and moans louder, shivering wildly. "M-mommy, yes! Faster, harder!" She commands, enjoying it.

Furystrike does what she says and thrusts faster, harder, and deeper. He puts her ear in his mouth, chewing and tugging on it lightly.

Darklight moans louder, moving back into his thrusts. "O-ohhh, yes! Yes!"

Furystrike was about to cum so he pulls out of her quickly, starting to lick her core again.

Darklight moans even louder, shivering wildly. "M-mommy!" She yowls, feeling herself cum.

It splatters all over Furystrike's face. He licks it off before she can open her eyes.

Darklight pants hard, opening her eyes. She was shaking. "W-woah…"

"Better?" Furystrike chuckles, back to himself in an instant.

"Furystrike...don't you even play dumb with me…" Darklight turns around, still panting. She clearly was not herself.

"What do you mean?" Furystrike sits back down.

"You damn well know how good that felt…" Darklight padded forward, licking his muzzle and chest repeatedly.

Furystrik'es eyes widen, holding back horny actions. "I-umm..."

"You listen here, Furystrike...until I find myself a steady girlfriend, I'll be coming to you anytime I'm in heat. Alright?" Darklight mewed, her confidence spiking.

"U-umm... ok..." Furystrike felt his member slowly rising again.

Darklight smirked and lightly bit on his neck while purring. "You got yourself into this, don't you whine. Is there anything you'd like me to do for you?"

"There are many things. But I would never bother to ask you them."

"Say them, Furystrike." Darklight's voice was sexy and commanding.

"And if I don't?" Furystrike challenges. Smirking.

"Then I'll just play with your member until you tell me." Darklight's tail dragged across it lightly.

Furystrike holds back a moan, still holding back horny thoughts. "I would never ask you to do it though..."

"Your point?" Darklight continues teasing it with her tail and biting his neck, letting her horny actions run wild.

Furystrike licks her ear, his horny side breaking through. "I want you to suck my member."

Darklight looks up at him, pushing him over slowly and pinning him by his shoulders forcefully. "That all, sweet face?" She stared down at him with a sexy look that wouldn't have been thought possible from her.

"You could also let me eat out your core all night long..." Furystrike returns the look, looking like the best looking tom she had ever seen.

"That sounds like a fair trade...at least the first time…" Darklight purred and slid down, dragging her tongue down the front of his body, then lightly touching it once to his member. A smirk crept onto her face.

Furystrike groans, purring wildly and digging his claws into the ground because of the tease.

Darklight lightly drags her tongue across his member, flicking her tongue across the tip of it.

Furystrike moans and squirms around. Wanting her to stop teasing.

"You like that, honey?" Darklight smirked, swirling her tongue on the tip.

Furystrike moans. "Mmmm..." He arches up. Making it go into her mouth.

Darklight pulls her head back and smirks, still just teasing it. "You're gonna have to be more convincing…" Darklight started licking across it at random places.

Furystrike squints and moans louder. "C'mon... I didn't tease you.."

Darklight smirks. "Your point?" She whispered, her breath teasing his member along with her tongue.

"My point is to suck before I make you…" Furystrike commands, of course joking.

"Pfft, you think you can make me do anything? I beat Melt, remember?" Darklight smirked, finally wrapping her mouth around the top of it and sucking very lightly, almost teasingly.

Furystrike lets out a moan, purring again. He paws her ear softly.

Suddenly, Darklight starts sucking on it fairly hard, sliding her muzzle down it so she had most of it in her mouth.

Furystrike's member instantly grows half its size more. He was moaning and purring louder.

Darklight smirked and purred while sucking on it to make it vibrate, dragging her tongue along it all the while.

His member twitched as he gets close to cumming. Furystrike lays his head back on the ground and claws at the ground in pure pleasure.

Darklight felt it twitch, and her curiousity peaked. She pulled her mouth off it, looking at it for a while like it was a toy. She pawed it gently, watching what happened.

Furystrike moans again and cums.

She kept watching, a little smile on her face. "Neat…" Darklight lapped at a little that was near the base, and blinked. "Sweet...weird." She started grooming it all off him, purring to herself.

"Mmm… thanks…" Furystrike purrs and re-opens his eyes.

Darklight smirked, shaking her fur off. "Don't think that's the last time I'll be doing that. It was kinda fun." She giggled and smiled.

"Maybe we could do this more often." Furystrike smirks devilishly.

"Is that an offer? Like you offering to eat my core out all night?" Darklight smirked back almost tauntingly.

"It might be…" Furystrike pushes her onto her back.

Darklight blushes and smirks a little up at him. "Oh, whatcha gonna do, huh?"

"I'm going to do what I said I was gonna do… eat you until the sun comes up…" Furystrike licks her core, chuckling.

Darklight moaned softly, an evil smirk on her face. "You may think that...but I intend to suck your member dry."

"You'll need to wait a while then…" Furystrike licks inside her core, purring to make it vibrate.

Darklight moans again, moving her paws to her chest and pawing gently.

Furystrike nuzzles it, slowly pushing in and licking faster.

Darklight bites back her moans, arching up into his muzzle.

Furystrike hits a soft spot, licking at it a few times.

Darklight gasps and lets the moans roll. "O-ohhh...F-faster you furball, f-faster…"

Furystrike does so, licking it faster, pulling her closer.

Darklight screeches once, pre-cum leaking forward, her core shivering. "B-baby! I-I'm s-so close…"

"Good…" Furystrike pushes his muzzle in deeper, licking all the pre-cum. He prepared for the real cum, purring louder.

Darklight whined for a moment, then moaned softly again, cumming on his muzzle.

Furystrike licks it all up, but keeps licking, wanting to make her cum more then she will her entire life.

Darklight gasps and keeps moaning louder and louder, twitching wildly. "Mmmph!"

"Cum for me Darklight… cum for me the whole night…" Furystrike tries to lick deeper, succeeding in it.

Darklight continues moaning louder, her voice echoing outside the cave. "O-ohhh Furystrike, have mercy!" She felt more pre-cum sliding out already.

"Nefer…" Furystrike's voice was muffled and slurred by her core as her just licks deeper and faster.

Darklight yowled out, her core shaking wildly as she came again, her breathing fast and hard.

Furystrike keeps doing it. Only licking more rapidly as she came.

Darklight took his head in her paws, pulling it from her core. "F-Furystrike...I c-can't breathe…" She wheezed breathlessly.

"Awww…" Furystrike slinks back up and licks her ears.

In nearly an instant, Darklight had pushed him back onto his back, ignoring her pounding heart. "My turn, you little shitbag…" She slid down, dragging her tongue anywhere on his front she could reach.

"Hey! No fair!" Furystrike moans and licks her ear.

"Fuck fairness...I'm gonna make you beg me to stop, over and over." Darklight smirked devilishly, taking his member in her mouth and sucking on it while purring.

"I'll get back at you…"

"You think I care?" Darklight sank her mouth down, taking as much of his member in as she could, gagging a little but forcing herself to keep going, sucking hard.

Furystrike moans, thrusting up with her sucks.

Darklight kept gagging on his member. She pulled up a little so she could breathe while sucking, licking, and breathing on it. "Hope you prepared yourself for a night of this…" She purred on his member too.

"I swear… I'll fuck you so hard after this…" Furystrike moans and claws at the ground, getting close.

"You make it sound like I'll let you…I'm going to keep playing with you until you fall asleep..." Darklight moaned onto his member, then swirled her tongue in circles on it while sucking it.

"I guess I'm not falling asleep then…" Furystrike moans again and cum fills her mouth.

Darklight purrs, lifting her head to swallow it before she resumes what she was doing with a smirk on her face.

Furystrike groans, squirming around. "Let me up!"

"Shhhh…" Darklight kept going, sinking her head down as far as it could go.

Furystrike groans again, little spurts of cum flying out every time her head would go down.

Darklight giggles, clearly having fun. "Lemme know when you give uuup."

"I'm not giving up until I make you dry…"

"Have fun making ME dry when I'm all the way down here." Darklight smirked up at him, his member still being toyed with in her mouth.

Furystrike play growls, pawing her ear. "I'll force you into it…"

"You? Force me? You couldn't if you wanted to." Darklight growls back.

"I know you love it when you have a challenge…" Furystrike thrusts into her mouth.

Darklight gags again, pulling her head back a bit. "Then challenge me, deputy." She stretched the last word out, teasing him.

Furystrike pulls her head up, licking her muzzle.

Darklight purrs and licks his back.

While Furystrike had the chance he thrusted into her core, smirking.

Darklight gasped, a loud moan slipping past her. "D-dirty trick…" She play-hissed at him.

"You're the naughty one who wouldn't let me lick you…" Furystrike smirks more.

"So you use that to justify tricking me?" Darklight winked and lightly bit his nose.  
"No… I'm saying you're just as bad as me…" Furystrike licks her tongue, chuckling.

"I am NOT as bad as you, dirty little tom." Darklight cuffed his ears lightly.

"Mhmm, surrrrrrrrrrrre." Furystrike thrusts deeper, purring and nuzzling her neck.

Darklight purrs louder and moans again, her head pulling upwards a bit. "Mmmmph…W-whatever…"

"After this I'm going back to your core…" Furystrike groans and wraps his paws around her neck.

Darklight purrs wildly, her claws digging into his shoulders. "S-sure you are...I-I won't be m-making it easy you kn-now…" She dropped her core onto his member when he thrustedhrusted up into her, making her moan even louder.

Furystrike thrusted faster, going deeper and harder. He was close to cumming.

Darklight started panting, moving her forehead to his chest as she moaned, fighting off the urge to cum as long as she could.

Furystrike groans, licking her ears and nibbling on them.

Darklight lets out another loud howl and cums on his member, her back arching.

Furystrike pulls out and cums, hitting her core with it but none going in.

Darklight let out a soft moan again, shivering.

Furystrike quickly moves around, in an instant licking inside her core.

Darklight expected it somewhat, but moaned softly. She grabs his head and pulls at it, growling in play. "Oi, that's mine you dirty little tom."

"Mine now..." Furystrike play growls, licking it again.

Darklight keeps pulling at his head, biting back moans. "Who gave you permission to take it, hmmmmm?"

"I don't need permission..." Furystrike licks her paw.

Darklight pawed at his face. "Do too. That thing belongs to me, not you. It don't matter that you're my deputy, hot stuff."

"Fine. May I please make this beautiful she-cat moan?"

"You may, thanks for asking permission." Darklight smirked, releasing his head and laying back.

Furystrike starts licking again, vibrating her core with his loud purring.

Darklight purred loudly, forcing herself to bite back moans to tease Furystrike.

"Come on tight kitty... moan for your Deputy..."

"N-never...I'll never submit to you…" Darklight mewed, still stifling her moans.

"Why not?" Furystrike lifts his head, teasing her core with his paw.

"Because you're not my master." Darklight smirked, biting her lip to keep from moaning.

Furystrike teases the lips of her core "What can I do to be your master?"

Darklight keeps back moans with great difficulty. "Be a she cat to start off…" She smirked.

"Aww... I guess I'll just need to tease you..." Furystrike plays with her core with his paw.

"Mmmph...f-fine with m-me…" Darklight kept biting them back, clawing at the ground. "Bet you'll never figure out how to b-be my master…"

Furystrike nibbles on her ear and play-pins her.

Darklight fought back a little, play glaring. "Heyyy."

Furystrike smirks and paws her face "I think you still need to learn a few things."

"Oh? Learn about what?" Darklight smirks up at him, feeling her fur bristle up with excitement.

"Respect." Furystrike chuckles.

Darklight play-bared her teeth. "Oh, whatcha gonna teach me, huh?"

"I just told you. Respect." Furystrike forces his paws a bit harder, not hurting her though.

Darklight tries pushing up, but can't beat his strength. "And how exactly are you going to teach me respect?"

"Well, first we need to see how much you really do respect me." Furystrike forces her into a position where his tail can go into her core. But he does not put it in yet.

Darklight glanced down, seeing his tail by her core. "And how are you going to figure that out, huh?" She smirked.

Furystrike rubs his tail softly on her core. "If you don't resist this then you don't need to be taught this lesson..."

Darklight purrs softly, instantly pushing against his paws. She smirks.

Furystrike's paws don't budge, pushing down a bit harder as he rubs slower, teasing her.

Darklight keeps biting back her moans and pushing against him. "Guess you do have to teach me then…"

"Suppose so." Furystrike rubs even slower, his grip on her legs firm.

"Mmmph...I-I won't give in…" Darklight mewed softly, about to break.

"Oh yes you will... Darklight..." Furystrike smirks, looking down at her.

"N-never...not to you…" Darklight whined, fighting as hard as she could to hold back.

"Come on Darklight... I know you want to..." The rubbing got a bit faster.

"Y-you're n-not my m-master, Furystrike…" Darklight eyes closed.

"Yes I am... Slave..." Furystrike gazes down at her, his voice dreamy.

Darklight felt a moan slip past her lips at the name he'd given her. "F-Furystrike…"

"That's master to you... my little slave..." Furystrike's head nears hers.

Darklight moans again, her paws reaching for his neck. "S-sorry...m-master…"

"Good slave... now moan for master..." Furystrike nuzzles her cheek and slowly slinks down, licking her belly.

Darklight moaned again, not fighting back anymore. "M-master…" Her core was soaked.

Furystrike licks her wet core, purring. "Good girl..."

"Mmmm...th-thank you, master…" Darklight continues moaning, clawing at the ground.

"You're welcome slave... just lay back and let master please you..." Furystrike nuzzles her core, then licks inside it.

Darklight pulled her legs apart, moaning softly, over and over. "O-ohhh master…"

Furystrike swirls his tongue around the walls of her core, going a bit deeper every lap around.

Darklight purrs loud, pawing at the ground. "W-what did I do to deserve this, m-master?" She moaned dreamily.

"Being my slave and being a warrior for the clan is good enough."

Darklight purrs, laying her head on the ground.

Furystrike vibrates her core, hitting a few soft spots.

Darklight gasps and moans loud, arching her core up into him. "O-ohh master, f-faster! Please!"

Furystrike pushes his muzzle in further, licking faster.

Darklight starts panting again, her eyes falling closed. Her core shivered wildly as she got close.

Furystrike focuses on one soft spot deep in her core, licking it rapidly.

Darklight started to moan louder and louder, then arched up and came on his muzzle. "M-master!"

Furystrike licks the cum up, then returns to her soft spot, groaning and purring.

Darklight panted and whined, clawing at the ground.

Furystrike purrs louder, just to make it vibrate more as he looks for more soft spots.

Darklight tried biting back her moans again, kind of failing but toning them down.

Furystrike pulls his muzzle out "Slave… what's wrong?"

"Unf...I-it's starting to h-hurt, master…"

"Would you like to have a turn pleasing master then?" He smirks.

Darklight purred, smiling dreamily at him. "I would love one, master…"

Furystrike leans back, his member fully erect. "Then go ahead…"

Darklight smirked and sat herself back up, then laid down, staring at his member like it was a prey, and she was a predator. She stalked up slowly, licking the sides of it.

Furystrike lets out a quiet gasp, then smirks at Darklight.

Darklight dragged her tongue along all sides, then the tip, before taking it into her mouth and moaning softly on it.

Furystrike moans too, meowing dreamily. "O-Ohhh… good slave…"

"Slave loves pleasing master…" Darklight purrs, sucking lightly on his member.

"I bet she does… that's what makes slave the best…" Furystrike thrusts up her mouth.

Darklight coughed on his member, pulling her head back a bit and sucking a bit harder. "Master taught slave well…"

"I have to admit… it was hard but worth it…" Furystrike smirks devilishly, dragging his claws across the ground.

Darklight gave his member a very gentle bite, looking up at him.

Furystrike's eyes widen as he instantly cums all over her face and in her mouth, letting out a huge moan.

Darklight purred and lapped it all up. "Did master like that?" She smirked.

Furystrike nods and he looks at her "Look like the little slave learned a new move…"

Darklight smirks and purrs. "She just wants to make master happy."

"Well she did her job well…"

Darklight turned and padded over to the small water pool and washed her face off.

Furystrike trots over to her and washes off his member, it slowly going soft again.

Darklight sighed, shaking off. "So...what usually happens at this point in a date?" She smirked, back to her old self.

Furystrike laughs as he also turns back "Well, now we'd snuggle up and sleep together."

"Sounds lame as shit. Can't we just train?" Darklight laughed.

"To be honest, snuggling feel almost as good as mating." Furystrike chuckles.

"Really? I think you're lying." Darklight smirks, but flops on the ground anyways, sleep flooding into her eyes.

Furystrike lays down beside her, wrapping around her as he gently licks her ear.

Darklight feels herself blush and smile, resting her head in his chest fur. "...This is okay I guess…"

"Wow, I take that straight to the heart. And it hurt." Furystrike teases as he presses against her.

Darklight giggles and nips at his chest fur once before passing out.

Furystrike licks her ears, then rests his head on his paws. As dreams slowly shifted into his head he thought about how the sun had just started to come up. He had promised to make her dry by the time the sun came up. He slowly fell asleep as the first rays of sun flew through the cave.


	3. Mysticlight and Furystrike 2

Furystrike trots into the warrior's den after a long day of hunting and being the deputy, laying down in his nest. Mysticlight (Same as Darklight, for those that read that fanfic) padded around in Starclan, thinking for a while. She saw Furystrike lay down in his nest, and decided to visit his dream. Furystrike slowly falls asleep, purring as sleep overwhelmed him. Mysticlight brought him to Starclan, and hid in a tree with a smile on her face. Furystrike slowly wakes up in starclan, a bit confused as to why he was there.

"Helloooo, furbaaall." Mysticlight purred from her spot in the tree. Furystrike looks in the tree and chuckles.

"Heyyyyyyyyyyy."

"I got bored, so I decided to torment you." Mysticlight jumps out of the tree and gets up in his face. "AM I DOIN IT RIGHT?!"

"DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE" Furystrike gets up in her face too, holding back laughter.

Mysticlight holds in laughter too, shoving her forehead against his and pushing. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME LIKE THAT!"

"I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT!" He bursts out in laughter, rollin on his back.

Mysticlight fails to hold her laughter back too, falling onto her back and laughing hysterically. "Bwahahaha! Oh my clanmates, I've missed you!"

"I M-Missed you too!" He meows between laughs.

Mysticlight purrs, rolling to her paws and wiping tears of laughter from her face. "NOW LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHITBAG DEPUTY, NO-ONE ARGUES WITH TH - FUCK I CAN'T DO IT" She falls over again, laughing.

"NO! YOU LISTEN! I'LL-" Furystrike laughs his ass off, almost not able to breathe.

Mysticlight pants and wheezes, barely able to breathe herself. "O-oh wow…" She kept giggling wildly.

Furystrike manages to keep his laughing down "O-Oh jeez…"

Mysticlight coughs a few times, managing to tone her giggling back. "Heehee...so how's my favorite deputy best friend doing?" She purrs.

"He's been good. How's my favorite overpowered best friend doing?"

"She's doing fantastic, found another tier to her power as a matter of fact. It's a lot better than what used to be my highest too. More power output, less power used. I was told it's really sexy too, but that hardly matters." She laughs again.

Furystrike laughs "Can you show me?"

"Guess I caaan." She grunts, then focuses her eyes forward. Her fur bristles up, and start flashing to a fiery tint. No flames appeared around her, which was different.

"Hmm, it looks different from your other ones." Furystrike mews.

"Yeah. The power is incredible though, you wouldn't believe it." She laughs, her voice was different too.

"Hmm, I like it." Furystrike chuckles.

Wouldn't have really mattered if you did, because I choose when I use it." Mysticlight purrs, letting her energy subside and returning to normal.

"Eh, i still i to put out my opinion." Furystrike smiles "I've missed you so much."

"You're one to talk, you old furball." Mysticlight purrs, rubbing her cheek again his. "I still remember that date you took me on." She laughs.

Furystrike starts to roll around laughing again "Oh jeez… that night was… something."

"Pfft, that was nothing. You should see some of the shit Katt and I used to do."

"Do I wanna know?" He teases, his laughing dying down.

"Do details of hot she cats having lesbian sex sound like something you want to know about?" Mysticlight giggled and winked at him.

"It's not something I'd usually watch or hear about… But i don't mind listening to what you have to say." Furystrike laughs.

"Let's see...there's lots of owner roleplaying, occasional bondage, one or two fake rapes...aaaand some pain."

"I see… Welp, sounds fun."

"It was. Even better than that first day with you." Mystic smirked, an almost challenging look in her face.

"Oh trust me, I've gotten better at it since that day."

"Is that a challenge I hear? I've found using my power makes it better too, I doubt you could keep up."

"Ha! That's a funny one. Maybe it is a challenge."

"Hmm...alright, I accept your challenge. Here's the challenge for you, big tough deputy. We're gonna go on another date. See if you can top the last one." Mystic smirked at him.

"Oh trust me… I will…"

"Whatever you saaayyy. Take me on another date, peasant!" Mystic laughed.

"Mkayyy. But I don't know starclan very well so you'll have to take the lead."

"You give me a general location idea, I'll take ya there."

"Hmm… beautiful cave with crystal clear water pools and a big hole in the roof of it."

"So a direct copy of our first date?"

"The place is a copy but the date will be better."

"Alright, easy. Follow me, hot shot." Mysticlight laughs and pads off, taking him to a more beautiful version of the place they went to on their first date.

Furystrike follows her and smiles more as they enter. "This'll do..."

"It better. It's the same place you took me, just the Starclan side of it."

Furystrike nods and nuzzles her cheek.

Mystic purrs and gently licks his muzzle. "Remember, this old girl's gotten some dating experience too."

Fury purrs and licks her tongue "I'm going to make this night so good for you..."

"Whatever you say...hard to top Katt. I know that I'm going to make this literally the best night you've ever had." Mystic purred, licking under his muzzle.

Fury licks the top of her head, purring softly.

Mystic purrs, placing her paw on his and stepping so their flanks touched. Her tail entwined with his.

Fury rubs his cheek against hers, licking her chin.

Mystic giggled. "So what happened to making the she-cat blush, hottie?"

"Making She-cat blush is a thing of the past... cause it just wastes time... Why not make them moan instead..." Fury smirks hornily.

"Fair point. You haven't exactly made me moan yet either, handsome." Mystic slowly pushed him over, licking his chest and forcing his shoulders down.

"Cause I need to make you wet first..." Fury rolls her over, now on top and smirking handsomely down at her.

"You haven't done that either yet." Mystic smirked. "I think you're just too turned on by this sexy cat to think straight."

Fury swirls his tail around her core, licking her ears "Oh really?"

Mystic purrs softly, her head lifting a bit and exposing her neck. "Mhmm. Really."

Fury chuckles and starts to nibble on her neck. "Do I have to re-claim my master title?"

Mystic purred a little more, letting a quiet sigh out. "You do. You're just a deputy, after all. I'm the overpowered dead cat."

Fury smirks and nibbles a bit harder on her neck, not hurting her. He tugs a few times.

Mystic lets out a louder moan in his ear. "Mmmm…I see you haven't forgotten…"

"I guess I'm lucky you never found my soft spot..." He purrs and tugs a bit more, nibbling still.

Mystic smirks and rolls, on top again. "Shouldn't have said that, furball." She slowly starts licking over him, brushing over his chest, then his neck.

Mystic had already hit his soft spot. Fury gasps and licks her neck.

Mystic smirks. "So predictable…" She licks and nibbles on his chest.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fury wraps his paws around her neck.

"All toms have a soft spot on their chest." Mystic smirked, slowly sliding down and licking his belly. "Remember that one thing I said was fun?"

Fury's tail was still circling around her core and he smirks, looking down at her "Mhmm..."

"Well, you get to watch me do it while using my power." Fury smirked deviously up at him, her fur standing up and turning light blue.

Fury shivers, his tail now teasing her core's lips.

Mystic shivers too, but pushes his tail away, smirking. "Wait your turn, you hunk of a tom." She slowly drags her tongue across the tip, then slides it down the sides, purring.

"O-ohhh..." Fury moans softly.

"That's right...moan for Mystic…" Mystic purred, licking more quickly and thoroughly. No part of his member was untouched.

Fury holds back his moans, teasing her.

Mystic glares up at him. "I can stop, ya know…" She slowly pulled her tongue off his member.

"If you stop then I start playing with you..." Fury smirks challengingly at her.

"Who says I'll let you, huuuh?" Mystic smirks, gently sucking on the tip once.

"A master does not need a slave's permission…"

"Who says you're the master now?"

Fury pulls her up to his face "I'll prove that I am..."

Mystic purrs, slipping free of his grasp and returning to his member. "Furystrike...honey, you and I both know that I'm stronger now than I was back then...you'll have to do a LOT better than that." Mystic takes about half of his member in her mouth, sucking hard.

Fury moans, pawing the ground and licking the tip of her ears.

Mystic purrs, moving her paws up and rubbing his belly while she sucked on his member.

"I can't wait for my turn..." Fury moans again and thrusts into her mouth.

Mystic had learned a lot from that first night, easily taking in the extra that she thrusts in her mouth. She growls down onto his member, making it vibrate. "You'll get your turn when you moan and beg for Mystic…"

Fury moans more, putting it all in her mouth, making it go into her throat.

Mystic had taught herself about this, taking his entire member in and groaning onto it while sucking. She pulls her mouth off his member, smirking up at him. "Beg like a good boy...and you get a turn…" She sank back down on his member, licking, sucking, and purring on it again.

"Masters don't beg... begging would be like saying I'm the slave..." Fury smirks, so close to cumming.

"Guess you won't be getting a turn then...you know you can't outforce me…" Mystic's power was starting to go to her head, and she went down on his member even more deeply and passionately than she had been before.

Fury moans louder, cumming deep into her throat.

Mystic lifts her head, quickly swallowing it and feeling chills go down her spine. "Mmmm...That's one thing I definitely missed." She leaned back down, licking all over the outside of his member again.

Fury could not take it anymore. He forcefully pushes her over and pins her, showing his dominant side. He licks her muzzle.

Mystic smirks, slowly lifting his paws up and pushing him back over. She clearly had a dominant side she'd hidden that first night, and it was burning through tonight. She spread licks all over his muzzle and chest.

Fury fights back and pushes her back down.

Mystic rolls along with him as he rolls on top of her, winding up on top again. "Furypaw...just give it up…"

"Oh Darkkit... when will you learn?" He licks her neck furiously.

Mystic's eyes flicker, and she moans softly, arching her head so her neck was incredibly exposed. "Please baby...more…"

Fury nibbles and tugs at her neck. Clearly wanting to be the dominant one.

Mystic purrs loudly, letting a sexy moan in his ear. "Call me master...once...and you can take your turn…"

"Never... I'm your master... Slave..." Fury nibbles harder.

"Even slaves need to be in power now and then…" Mystic purrs slowly, moaning softly again.

"I could not stand to be a slave... get Katt to be yours..." Fury licks her neck a few times, smirking up at her.

"You ass...she's so much more obedient than you are…" Mystic smirks, biting back her moans.

"But I'm more dominant..." Fury licks her neck one more time before slowly making his way to her core, licking everywhere on her on the way there.

She lets out another moan, and rolls onto her back, glaring playfully at him. "Fine, you stubborn little ass. You can have a turn."

"Good..." Fury breaths on her core to get her wet.

Mystic purrs softly, pawing at the ground. "Don't tease...just lick my core already...false master." She teased.

"If I do go straight for your core... will I be real master?"

"Only one way for you to find out…"

"I'm not taking chances until I know facts..." Fury licks the lips of her core, toying with them.

Mystic groans quietly, giving him a dirty look. "Facts...Katt's better at going down at me, can switch between submissive and dominant at nearly an instant, and she's a she-cat. Maybe I should be going back to her…" She sighed, then smirked down at him.

"Is that so?" Fury slowly presses his tongue into her core, purring to make it vibrate.

Mystic smiles and moans softly. "It is so...she is real master…"

Fury slowly licks one of her soft spots, clearly doing it better than Katt.

Mystic feels her eyes starting to shut, and forces them open, looking defiantly at Furystrike. "She's real master…but you can take her place for now…if you can tame me that is." She smirked.

"How about... we do it your way... master..." Fury smirks up at her.

"Oh, someone changed their mind, eh?" Mystic smirked back down at him.

"Some cats minds can change in an instant..."

"Yeah, and you're definitely not one of them."

"I think it's time I change your opinion on that matter..." Fury moves around a bit so they're in the 69 position. His member was in her face and her core was in his face.

Mystic laughed, giving the tip a teasing lick. "And this accomplishes that how?"

"That we're both masters over each other." Fury chuckles and licks her core's lips teasingly.

Mystic moans softly, then goes down on his member, deciding not to tease this time. She sucks on it roughly, while biting on it.

Fury buries his muzzle in her core, licking around the inside and moaning, making it vibrate.

Mystic moans onto his member, making it vibrate while she bites on it.

Fury licks one of her soft spots rapidly and furiously, moaning and purring.

"O-ohhh, baby…" Mystic moans, sucking hard on his member, feeling her core pulsing.

Fury was so close to cumming, holding it in though and licks deeper, hitting her most sensitive soft spot.

Mystic claws at the air, letting herself yowl as she came on his muzzle. The yowl forced her breath onto his member, and made it vibrate.

Fury moans louder than ever, licking up her cum while releasing his own into her mouth.

Mystic purrs, swallowing his cum, despite panting hard.

Fury pops his muzzle out of her core, meowing "Alright…. I think you're wet enough now…"

Mystic chuckles, looking down at his head. "I'd say you're hard enough."

Fury laughs and moves around a bit, back in the position they were in when he pinned her.

Mystic smirks up at him. "You still haven't claimed the title of master, ya know...you'll never figure it out."

"I think you've told me before… Don't I need to be a she-cat?"

"That's one requirement." She smirked, offering no other information.

"Somehow I bypassed that requirement before… I can do it again…" Fury slowly plays with her core using his tail.

Mystic grits her teeth, staring up at him with an evil smile. "Not this time, honey…"

Furystrike slowly pushes his tail into her core like it's a member, licking her neck smoothly, thinking 'What am I missing…?'

Mystic moans loudly, arching up into his tail. Her ears started twitching wildly, betraying their sensitivity.

Furystrike pieces it all together and he reaches up to her ears, playing with them using his paws.

Mystic gasps, looking up at him with utter surprise.

Fury was still nibbling her neck, and doing the other two actions.

Mysticlight lets a loud moan out, showing how broken that made her. "O-ohhhh! D-Don't stop…"

"Of course I won't… slave…" Fury nibbles harder, thrusting his tail faster.

Mysticlight pants under him, her paws swinging up and locking around his back. "M-master...n-never s-stop…"

Furystrike purrs louder in satisfaction as she calls him master, now playing with both her ears.

Mystic's ears twitch wildly, and she moans in pure bliss.

Fury's tail goes faster, now tempted to replace his tail with his member.

Mystic groans again, her eyes falling closed. "M-master...d-do what you want to me...just don't stop...with my neck and ears…" She moaned, almost pathetically.

After hearing her words, Fury switches his tail with his member quickly, starting to moan as he licks her neck faster.

Mystic moans again, trying to keep her core from tightening around his member. "O-ohh Master…"

"Yes slave?" Furstrike moans, thrusting faster.

Mystic's paws move up to his neck, and she gazes up at him. "I love you…" She blushes, purring.

"I suppose this date is a success so far then..." Fury plays with her ears more.

"Does...does master love slave?" Mysticlight's ears folded back a little.

"Of course he does..."

Mystic purrs, pulling his muzzle closer to hers and slowly rolling so she was on top of him, gazing down at him with a devilish little smirk.

Fury keeps playing with her ears, struggling to lick her neck as his thrusting slows a bit.

"Master...let slave make you happy…" Mystic purred, sinking her core down onto his member and moaning softly.

Furystrike moans and pulls her close, licking her neck easier now. "O-ohhh slave..."

Mystic purrs and speeds up, making her core tighten around his member. "M-master...Slave loves being master's good girl…"

"Does slave give permission for master to cum in her?" Fury gives her a devious smile.

"Slave couldn't stop master if he wanted to…" Mystic smirked down at him, knowing no bad could come of it.

"Then so..." Fury thrusts deep into her, cumming "Be it!"

Mysticlight let out a loud moan of pleasure, her back arching and head flying up. "O-ohh, MASTER!" She came hard on his member, panting.

"Ohhh... you're master's good girl... you're such a good slave..."

Mystic looked down at him, already turning back into her snarky older self. "Oh shove it, furball." She laughed.

"Make me." Fury mocks, still playing with her ears.

"I basically have already, 'master'." Mystic smirked, climbing off him and rolling into the water.

"Oh don't pretend like you didn't like it," Fury was slowly turning back too.

"I'm not. I'm tellin ya that sexy Mystic's gone, sorry." Mystic winked, washing her face off.

Fury laughs and starts to wash off too. "Welp, horny Fury is leaving too."

"Side note, did you enjoy cumming inside a dead cat?" Mystic smirked at him.

"When you put it that way it sounds creepy cause you're making it sound like I'm molesting a dead body."

"Hey, someone's catching on!"

Furystrke laughs "Oh, shut up. And yes. Cumming in you was pleasurable."

Mystic smirks, mocking him. "Make me."

Fury bats at her ears as he trots out of the water.

"'Ey, one more question! How was the head?" Mysticlight purred.

"What do you mean?"

"Me sucking and biting on your member, you moron." Mystic laughed.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, it was good." Fury laughs, not really knowing how to respond to that. "Now, I have a question for you."

"The answer is 42." Mystic smirked.

Fury ignores that "We're you telling the truth when you said you loved me? Or was that your hornyness talking?"

Mystic blinked, then looked up, thinking a while. "Little bit of both." She admitted quietly.

"Same here..."

"Yeah, whatever...I've seen how you look at Lifegrove, you don't love me."

"A cat can love two cats mouse-brain. Just like how you also love Katt."

"Yeah yeah, whatever…" Mystic looked away, uncomfortable.

Fury bats at her ears "Oh cheer up!"

"I'll pass. I'll just sleep it off like a bad hangover."

"Idiot." Fury mocks.

Mystic glances at him. "Not really in the mood, Fury."

"Alright, sorry Darkkit."

Mystic glares at him, then pads out of the den.

"Are you just gonna leave me here?"

"Yep."

"Could you at least send me back?"

"Fall asleep here, you end up back."

"Oh, Welp. Cya later Darky."

"Get lost." Mystic mewed harshly, padding into the deep woods. Suddenly the normally warm breeze of Starclan felt very cold against her pelt.

Fury wondered if he should follow her.

Mystic shook herself off, still padding into the woods. 'Never liked him anyway…'

Furystrike decides to follow, wondering what was up.

Mysticlight sat down, watching the sun rise up. 'Katt...where are you when I need you…'

"Explain." Furystrike meows from behind her. The same tone of voice he would use when she got hurt as an apprentice.

Mysticlight glared at him. She hated being treated like an apprentice, and he knew it. "Bite me."

"Could you please tell me what's wrong?"

"No. Go away."

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Too bad. I brought you to Starclan, I can send you back."

"I said I loved you. What part of that didn't go through your head?"

"It went in my head. It just went out because you don't love me as much as you love Lifegrove, so it doesn't matter. Now go away so I can stop loving you."

"I never said I loved Lifegrove. I have a crush on her but crushing is different from loving."

"Then you don't love me."

"I have more than a crush on you though."

"Furystrike, you know better than to lie to a she-cat."

"You can tell if I'm lying. The only cat that is lying is you." Furystrike was telling the truth.

Mysiclight knew he wasn't lying, but she couldn't let herself believe it. "Stop it, Furystrike. Stop building my hopes up to let them down. You and I both know you wouldn't pick me over Lifegrove unless I was alive right now."

"I would hate to ruin you and Katt. So I will go."

"Thanks."

Furystrike lays down and closes his eyes.

Mysticlight watches him fade away, waiting until he was out of sight before she closed her eyes and sobbed. The cold breeze she'd felt earlier turned frigid and unforgiving as she fell to the ground, crying more than she had in a very long time.


End file.
